


Affection and aversion

by Eredhien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: Short fic. What would have happened if Levi was in love with Eren, but before knowing him, he spoke badly about him for being a titan. A bit of entanglement and romance.





	Affection and aversion

In those first days when it was discovered that Eren was a titan, an event occurred that would be recorded in the mind of Eren and that for years would influence the way he behaved.

 

It was already late, so Eren decided to look for Captain Levi, so he'll take him to the dungeon to spend the night. So after asking where he was, he went to Commander Erwin's office, where they were apparently drinking. However, he stopped shortly before entering because he heard his name.

 

"Levi, you didn't hold back with the boy during the trial." Mike was saying.

 

"Don't give me that, we've been killing titans for years and now you're going to show remorse, it's just another titan, with a different wrapping." Levi said in a harsh voice. " I'm sure you wanted to be in my place."

 

"Come on, come on, the boy has strategic importance and nobody can touch him." Erwin intervened.

 

"Touch! Nothing could be further from reality, I wish I could avoid being close to him." Eren had never heard so much dislike in Levi's voice. Sadly he heard Erwin and Mike's acquiescence.

 

"He certainly smells different, there's something strange about him."

 

"I know he's different, but we've invested a lot in this war and if the price to pay for it is to accept the boy, we'll pay the price." Erwin's voice was clear. That's how Eren's heart broke for the second time in his life. However he couldn't do anything because he saw that Hange was coming and the least he wanted was to cause a scene.

 

"Eren, what's wrong?" Eren walked towards her, to prevent others from listening.

 

"Hange-san, I was wondering if you could take me to the dungeon instead of Captain Levi, since I wanted to take the opportunity to ask you some things about the titans." Hange's face brightened when he heard that Eren wanted to talk about titans.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

There were two people to whom Eren couldn't hide anything. The next day, Mikasa and Armin noticed that Eren was acting strange, so they questioned him.

 

After their insistence, Eren told them what he had heard. Mikasa was naturally angry with the dwarf and the others, and she wanted to teach them a lesson, because no one had the right to make her beloved Eren feel bad. Fortunately, Armin was the voice of reason and prevented Mikasa from doing something crazy.

 

"Eren, you're the first person who can become a titan, although it's not your fault, but we can't stop others from feeling that way, all we can do is act right and show our character." Armin, as always, was reasonable and Eren understood that others felt that way. In fact, he himself would have felt animosity toward a person who was titan a few months ago.

 

"Armin, what would we do without you? At the moment, I can't do anything to change their minds except to respect their space and opinion." Eren felt dejected, sad and discouraged, but he had survived the death of his mother, so the opinion of Erwin, Mike and Levi didn't matter on the grand scale of things. Eren thought that the important thing was to win the war and if the price was to respect that others didn't want him around, then so would be it.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

Several years passed until the war was won. The Survey Corps was the most important military group and its well-deserved fame had allowed them, with the end of the war, to have adequate facilities to preserve the order.

 

Eren had become an important member and when it had been possible, he had asked to be part of Hange's team. Now with peace, Eren had even requested to work in the Armory Chamber. It was a place where he didn't need to interact too much with other soldiers.

 

Over the months and years, Eren had learned to identify those people who seemed to fear or dislike him. Although he knew that the population recognized that without him the war would have been impossible to win, he was also aware that many people thought that he could become a monster easily.

 

In spite of everything, Eren was happy because he had a small group of good friends: Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie and even Jean. The days were calm and placid, so Eren thought that was recompense enough for the suffering they had gone through.

 

Without knowing it, there were conflicts that plagued another group of friends.

 

"Ha, ha, ha! So Levi wasn't sure what to say." Hange laughed so hard, that she couldn't tell Mike and Erwin what had happened to Levi.

 

"Hange, breathe, please, you're going to run out of oxygen at this rate." Erwin said calmly.

 

"Well, when Levi asked him if he wanted to go to lunch, Eren replied that Mikasa was going to bring him lunch to the Armory Chamber as always, because he had a guard." Hange momentarily regained her composure to continue, while Levi slowly murdered her with his eyes. "Then Levi asked him what he was going to do on his day off and Eren looked at him with his beautiful eyes as if he didn't understand him... Ha, ha, ha! In the end, he only answered that he was going to spend the day helping Sasha and Connie to paint their new house."

 

"How many times have you tried to invite him out?" Mike asked Levi, who still wanted to kill them all.

 

"This week or month?" Hange answered and laughed again like crazy. "I think he never forgave you for the beating you gave him."

 

"Come on, Hange, I'm sure Eren is not spiteful, I think he's a bit clueless, he probably doesn't even imagine that Levi wants to woo him." Erwin tried to end the conversation, because Levi was getting more and more upset.

 

"Woo him? He can't even talk for five minutes with Eren." Erwin looked at Hange for the inopportune comment.

 

"Well, Hange is right, something must have happened for Eren to be reluctant to talk to Erwin, Levi or myself. I have noticed that in our presence his smell changes, it shows discomfort." Mike was serious with his comment, as if he had been thinking about it for some time.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

Eren was beginning to feel uncomfortable by Hange's interest. There was no place or thing that he did, without Hange's presence.

 

"Hange, can I help you?" Eren decided to ask her directly, since they were in the dining room and Hange was behind him, staring at him.

 

"In fact, yes, sit with me." Eren's eyes widened and Hange noticed his discomfort. It was clear that he was trying to find a pretext.

 

"But, Mikasa and Armin ..."

 

"Armin, Mikasa, come, come, we have a lot to talk about." Hange quickly took them to the table where Erwin, Mike, Levi and Moblit were.

 

Eren was deeply uncomfortable, but he took the food's tray to the table. With a signal, he asked Armin to move so he could sit on the end of the table. Eren was glad to see that he had been able to sit far away, especially when he saw that Levi seemed upset.

 

Hange was watching the interactions. Eren tried to talk as little as possible and the most remarkable thing happened when Eren passed the salt shaker to Levi, they had touched superficially and Eren had been embarrassed and apologized profusely. Naturally, Levi was disappointed to receive so many apologies for something so trivial. Hange thought that Mike was right, something must have happened so that Eren was so reluctant to be with them.

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

After several days of trying to talk to Eren alone, Hange decided to call him in her office. Although it was funny to see Levi loving irremediably, the truth was that Eren deserved to feel comfortable in the company of his comrades.

 

"Eren, I want to ask you something directly, maybe it doesn't matter, but it could be important, why do not you want to hang out with Levi, Mike and Erwin?" Hange saw him squarely in the eye.

 

After a long time, Eren finally spoke. "I don't want to bother them with my presence."

 

"But they would like to talk to you? I'm sure." Eren shook his head. "Eren, I really know."

 

"Hange, I don't want to contradict you, but I heard them say they didn't want to touch me, because I'm a titan."

 

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

"Idiots!" Hange arrived furious. "I really can't believe you could hurt Eren that way."

 

"Hange, calm down, please." Erwin intervened.

 

"What are you talking about, four eyes?" Levi looked puzzled.

 

"You are inconsiderate."

 

That night Mike, Levi, Erwin and Hange talked for a long time about Eren and that conversation that alcohol had erased from their minds. The next day the three went with Eren to sincerely apologize.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

Days later, Levi was outside the room with a huge bouquet of daisies and roses.

 

"What the hell am I doing?" Levi murmured. "All the enemies that I have conquered and now I can't do this." So he finally knocked on Eren's door.

 

"Captain Levi?" Eren was bewildered, Levi had a giant bouquet of flowers.

 

"This is for you." Levi gave the bouquet to Eren, who left the door open while leaving the bouquet on the small table. "I guess you don't have a vase, I'll bring you one later."

 

"Thanks..." Eren said timidly.

 

"I'm really sorry, I never wanted to offend you. That day I was upset about losing my squad, I had drunk a lot and I said things I didn't feel." Levi was a man of few words and his short speech cost him a lot.

 

"Captain Levi, this wasn't necessary."

 

"Yes, it was, I'd like to apologize, but I don't think this bouquet is enough." Levi noticed Eren blushed.

 

"The flowers are very beautiful."

 

Unexpectedly, Levi took Eren's hand. "I would like you to give me a chance so we can know each other." Levi knew that apologizing was only the first step to be with Eren.

 

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

"How are my favorite lovebirds?" It had been a year since Hange spoke with Eren and whenever she could she reminded Levi that without her intervention, they wouldn't be together.

 

"Four eyes, you don't have any pending experiments." Although anyone listening might think that Levi was upset, deep down he was happy, since Eren was sitting next to him.

 

"Hange, we're fine." Eren replied with a smile.

 

"How about the honeymoon?" Hange laughed at Levi's look.

 

"We didn't get married, Hange, we only went to the Sina Wall a couple of days." Eren explained again with a knowing smile. "Look, I don't have an engagement ring yet."

 

"And what are you waiting for, Levi? Someone can beat you." At Hange's comment, Eren laughed, while Levi took his hand.

 

"I'd like to see who would dare." Eren shook his head playfully.

 

"He's just playing, Hange." Hange knew that it was actually the opposite. Levi was not playing. A man who had lived in adversity since childhood and who had lost everything, would never be willing to leave the only person he had ever loved.

 

"So, do you have everything ready?" Levi knew that it was better to tell Hange or she would continue her harassment.

 

"Yes, I already made the paperwork to buy the house and we'll move next week." They had gone to Wall Sina to do the paperwork of buying their house.

 

"We're going to miss you, although I suppose Mikasa'll be the one who will miss you the most."

 

"Thank you, Hange, but as I said to Mikasa, the house is very close and you can visit us whenever you want." Eren was very happy.

 

"Eren, don't invite her or she will never leave our house." Levi didn't know what he had done to deserve Eren, but he was sure that he would do everything to make him happy and if Eren wanted to invite the entire Survey Corps, then so be it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and your comments are welcome.


End file.
